


Memento Vivere

by Reishiin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It, I Know You're In There Somewhere fight, Interactive Fiction, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin
Summary: Ravus boss fight simulator where you can try to save him.





	Memento Vivere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).

> Please play on desktop! Walkthrough in endnotes, but I recommend trying once without.  
This game is designed to be played once, and no choices carry over to subsequent runs.
> 
> Thank you so much to Prinzenhasserin and Karios for playtesting this on short notice.
> 
> ETA: If the game does not load, please try temporarily disabling blockers (cookies, ads etc).

[Memento Vivere](https://cipher-stranger.itch.io/memento-vivere)

1,947 words, hosted on [itch.io](https://itch.io/)

**Author's Note:**

> Quickest route to the best ending:  
\- On Noctis' turn, always choose talk. Everyone else: either wait or heal Noctis as needed.
> 
> Guide:  
\- Talk to Ravus six times total. Noct has six conversation topics, Ignis has four, and Gladio and Prompto each have one.  
\- Characters need to be nearby (indicated by * beside their name) to talk to Ravus. There is a 'Move closer' option.  
\- Ravus attacks nearby characters first. Gladio's Guard will draw fire for 3 turns at any distance.  
\- Noctis can temporarily die (bad end 1)  
\- Ravus can die (bad end 2)
> 
> If you encounter bugs, please leave a comment with the details and I'll fix it asap. Thank you for playing.


End file.
